Le monde sans toi
by shini-max
Summary: Quand Drago decide de partir et de tout laissé derriere lui. Comment vivre ? Comment survivre apres ?
1. Un soir Une nuit Un depart

_Un monde sans toi. _

_Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je me concentre en cours. Mais est ce ma faute si les profs m'inspirent ? Ils devraient m'inspirer pour leurs cours, mais non. Ah la la, c'est vraiment pas malin. Mais bon c'est trop dur les cours._

_Soit. Nouvelle fic, nouveau contexte, nouveau style, nouveau bla bla bla._

_**Couple :** Drago X Blaise. Faut bien inover. Premiere fois que je les cases ensemble, j'espere que ca va vous plaires..._

_**Autres personnages :** Pansy, Harry, Hermione, Theodore, Zacharias... Le pitit monde habituel. Deux ou trois OC qui trainent surement. _

_**Lieu et epoque :** Apres le tome 6. Ne tient pas compte du 7. Le prologue debute la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. La suite, c'est la septieme année. _

_**Autre bla bla :** Le prologue est court par rapport aux autres._

_**Musique d'inspiration :** Before Dawn de Isaac Shepard._

* * *

Prologue : Un soir. Une nuit. Un depart.

Il le savait. Il savait que ce n'etait pas un jour comme les autres. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait des problemes. Bien sur qu'il le savait. Il le voyait tourner en rond dans la salle commune pendant qu'assis sur le rebord de la fenetre, il grillait cigarettes sur cigarettes en regardant le soleil se coucher. Il savait qu'il aurait du se lever, lui dire des mots qui le calmeraient, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Lui dire encore une fois.

Le ciel etait couvert cette nuit. Blaise sentait que des choses anormales se produisaient. Il se mit à pleuvoir en plus. Il avait senti les problemes, les quoi ? Qu'etait-il sencé faire ? Rien. Il ne fit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne disait rien non plus parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire. Les autres eleves partirent peu à peu de la salle commune. Ils se retrouverent seuls. En tete à tete dans le plus grand silence, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce soir, le monde allait tourner sans eux. Ils seraient seuls dans ce monde.

Drago finit par s'installer dans un fauteil pres du feu. Il attendait. Mais il attendait quoi ? Il se passait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Qui ? Quand ? Où ? Avec un sourire, Blaise etait venu enlancer ses epaules par derriere. Par reflexe, il avait deposer sa main pâle sur son bras. Un moment passa dans le silence. Dans ce silence, le bras gauche de Drago se mit à bruler. C'etait pour bientot. Il sentit les mains chaudes de son ami se poser sur son visage. Sa tete tourna et les levres de Blaise se poserent sur les siennes.

Quelques crepitement de feu. Drago ne le repoussa pas. Pas cette fois. Pas la derniere fois. Une fois avant. Le brun s'ecarta et fit le tour du fauteil pour poser la tete sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Puis il se baissa vers lui pour l'embrasser. La premiere fois par lui-même. Depuis quand l'aimait-il comme ca ? Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait si fort. Sa peur de le perdre etait plus forte que tout. Decontenancé, Blaise chercha son regard. Il ne voulait pas que lui, l'homme qu'il aimait, gache tout sur une pulsion. Mais il etait serieux. Drago le voulait. Vraiment. Une fois. Une seule fois.

Ensemble, ils basculerent dans les profondeurs. Dans les meandres d'un plaisir intense. Blaise avait l'impression de rever. Il avait tant voulu ces moments, ces moments où ils se decouvriraient. Par amour. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tant. Il chuchotait des mots doux à son oreille. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne serrait plus qu'à lui. Drago le savait. Il savait que plus rien ne serait pareil apres. Il l'aimait. Mais il ne lui a pas dit. Il fermait les yeux, gravant chaque instant dans sa memoire. Ses doigts expert. Sa voix douce et rauque. Son corps. Cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Ce plaisir intense. Tout cet amour qu'il lui donnait. Cet amour qu'il prenait sans rien lui donner. Il se rappelle l'avoir serré contre lui. Il se rappelle avoir fait semblant de dormir pendant que lui s'assoupissait. Il se rappelle avoir remis ses vetements en regardant son visage endormi. Il etait si beau. Il avait voulu l'embrasser, mais il ne devait pas le reveiler. Et il avait tourné le dos à son amour, et il avait fui vers son destin. Il s'etait maudit de le faire, mais Blaise ne devait pas souffrir.

Cette fameuse nuit, Blaise savait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

* * *

_Voila. Fin du prologue. Il est là pour fixer les choses. Il est court, mais le reste sera plus long, pas de panique._

_Extrait Prochaine partie : _

_"Je peux ? Y a plus de place nulle part..." "T'es pas avec la fouine ?" "Non".  
"Tu sais que Malefoy est pas revenu ?" "Hein ?"  
"Zack serait bi et raide dingue de Malefoy..."  
"Je te dis qu'il reviendra !" "Il nous as laissé tomber !" "Non ! Il n'a pas pû ! Pas à moi !"_

_BISOUS ! Bonnes reviews ! _


	2. Une année Sans toi Mon amour

_Un monde sans toi. _

_Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je me concentre en cours. Mais est ce ma faute si les profs m'inspirent ? Ils devraient m'inspirer pour leurs cours, mais non. Ah la la, c'est vraiment pas malin. Mais bon c'est trop dur les cours._

_Soit. Nouvelle fic, nouveau contexte, nouveau style, nouveau bla bla bla._

_**Couple :** Drago X Blaise. Faut bien inover. Premiere fois que je les cases ensemble, j'espere que ca va vous plaires..._

_**Autres personnages :** Pansy, Harry, Hermione, Theodore, Zacharias... Le pitit monde habituel. Deux ou trois OC qui trainent surement. _

_**Lieu et epoque :** Apres le tome 6. Ne tient pas compte du 7. Le prologue debute la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. La suite, c'est la septieme année. _

_**Autre bla bla :** J'ai vraiment voulu faire long, ca me prend une feuille double et une demi page... Apres... On verra..._

_**Musiques d'inspiration :** Mam'selle Bulle, Tryo. Lost Cause, Beck. L'effet papillon, Benabar. Resistance, Muse. Because of you, Kelly Clarkson. 21 Guns, Green Day. Avoir une fille, Roméo et Juliette. Une femme avec une femme, Mecano. _

* * *

Une année. Sans. Toi. Mon amour ? 

Harry s'appuya contre la fenetre du train pour regarder le paysage defiler. Poudlard ne serait sans doute plus jamais comme avant. Dumbledore etait mort. Tué par Rogue. Qui avait pris la fuite. Puis qui avait été tué par des Auros. Harry avait tué Voldemort. La guerre etait finie. Les Mangemorts etaient en prison. Et Harry reprenait le chemin de l'ecole. Il soupira. Cette année allait etre assez etrange sans doute. Seul dans le compartiment pendant que Ron etait à la reunion des prefets et que Hermione faisait des rondes, Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle etait fragile, la fille qui venait de rentrer. Elle avait changé.

" Je peux ? Y a plus de place nulle part... declara Pansy Parkinson, sa valise à la main.

- T'es pas avec la fouine ? ricana le brun.

- Non. "

Un simple mot, chargé d'emotions et de pleurs. Harry, etonné, lui fit signe de s'installer. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveix, hissa sa malle et s'assit les jambes croisés en face de Harry. Elle fixa son regard chocolat sur le dehors. La curiosité est un vilain defaut. Harry hesitait. Devait-il lui poser des questions ou non ? Elle remarqua qu'elle etait fixée. Elle lui envoya un regard mauvais. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, ne broncha pas. Quel idiot n'est ce pas ?

" T'as un souci Potter ?

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Malefoy a enfin compris que t'etais une gourde ? "

Il remarqua ses tressaillements de levres, son visage qui se ferma. Elle etait donc vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Ou bien elle ne supportait pas d'etre insultée ? Harry ne la quitta pas du regard. Il voulait savoir. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il voulait savoir. Il avait du se passer des choses dures, de l'autre coté du monde. Du coté mechant. Elle se leva et rajusta les franges de son tee-shirt.

" Soit. Je vois que ton intelligence est de plus en plus limitée. C'est donc dans ces conditions. Que je te laisse en tete à tete avec ta cicatrice. "

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec beaucoup de mepris. Harry n'avait même pas pas osé de commentaires. Il comprenait que Pansy etait bléssée. Il ne savait pas encore par quoi ni pourquoi, mais bléssée. Elle sortit, sa valise à la main, laissant la place à un Ron surexité. Il s'assit à la place que Pansy ouccupait il a encore quelques instants. Il s'assit à la place que Pansy occupait il y a encore quelques instant plus tôt. Un sourire eclaira son visage.

" Tu sais que Malefoy n'est pas revenu ?

- Hein ? " fut la reponse constructive du brun.

Il entendit Ron lui raconter que personne, pas mêmes les profs, ne savaient où il etait, que Nott, qui le remplacait à la place de prefet, n'avais rien dit de toute la reunion, qu'il n'y avait eu aucune trace de Parkinson, que les profs semblaient génés en parlant de lui... Bref. D'apres Ron, ce n'etait pas vraiment une grande perte. Harry etait bien d'accord. D'un seul coup, il comprit pourquoi Pansy avait eut l'air si mal. Il etait parti. Mais où ?

Ron detourna vite le sujet sur le Quiditch et aucun des deux n'en parla plus jusqu'au repas de debut d'année. Dumbledore etant desormais absent, ce fut Mg Gonagall qui se chargea du discours de debut d'année. Mais il n'avait pas la même saveur. Mêmes les felicitations envers Hermione et Ernie qui etaient passés prefets-en-chef resterent sans echoc. Harry remarqua que les Serpentard semblaient tous ailleurs et qu'une place vers le milieu de la table etait evitée. Que se passait-il ?

Allongé dans son lit, Harry songea à toutes les choses qu'il avait vecues avec son viel ennemi. Il le savait, cette année ne serait plus jamais pareilles. Il se redressa et tacha d'ecouter ce que Dean et Semus disaient. Au debut, il ne parla pas. De ce coté là, rien n'avait changé. Ils etaient amis. Il vit l'Irlandais tourner la tete vers lui.

" Franchement Harry... C'est impossible hein ?

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- C'est vrai Seamus, declara Neville. Moi aussi j'en ai entendu parler.

- Tu vois ! cria Dean. J'avais raison ! "

Completement perdu, Harry regarda Seamus croiser les bras en ralant.

" De quoi vous parlez ?

- De Smith ! lacha Seamus. Tu sais, le beau gosse de Poufsouffle...

- Zacharias ? Eh ben qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il veut devenir ministre de la Magie ?

- Non, resuma Neville. Mais y a des rumeurs comme quoi il serait bi et...

- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Seamus. Je vous assure qu'il est rien d'autre qu'un banal hetero ! Il est même sorti avec Padma Patil !

- C'est bien ce qu'on dit, patate à l'eau ! Bi ! Tu comprends cà ? Comme toi quoi.

- Oh, ca va hein...

- Bref ! reprit Neville. Zack serait bi et raide dingue de Malefoy. "

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Chacun baissa les yeux et reflechit. Aucun des quatres ne parvenaient à realiser vraiment. Bien sur qu'ils l'avaient hait. Bien sur qu'ils avaient voulu qu'il disparaisse. Mais maintenant que c'etait le cas, les choses ne semblaient plus comme avant. Reviendrait-il ?

* * *

Ce soir-là, Theodore Nott se coucha tres tôt mais s'endormit si tard qu'il n'eut que le temps de fermer et de rouvrir les yeux. Le matin lui parut horrible à supporter et il faillit se recoucher. Quand à Blaise, il ne se leva pas. Theo regarda son corps endormi avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il laissa l'eau deferler sur son corps et laissa la chaleur l'envahir, contrastant avec le froid de ses larmes. Il ferma les yeux. Theodore etait fatigué.

Drago avait été son ami. Il avait été important pour lui. Ils avaient passé des bons moment ensemble pendant six ans. Alors pourquoi ? Que c'etait-il passé cette fameuse nuit pour qu'il parte sans revenir ? Et pourquoi ne donnait-il aucune nouvelles ? Theodore etait inquiet. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait même beaucoup. Mais quelque part, ce n'etait pas l'absence de Drago le plus inquietant.

C'etait Blaise.

Theodore se faisait vraiment du souci pour son ami. Depuis hier, Blaise n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. De toutes les vacances, ils ne s'etaient pas vus une seule fois, contrairement à leurs habitudes. En fait, Theodore n'avait pas vus Blaise etre bien depuis le depart, la fuite de Drago. Ce qui ne l'etonnait pas. Mais cela lui faisait de la peine. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Cette bulle de silence dans laquelle Blaise sombrait peu à peu devenait insupportable.

Il coupa l'eau et s'envellopa d'une serviette avant d'examiner son reflet dans la glance. Pitoyable. Il avait une tete tout a fait pitoyable, et il n'aimait pas ca. Il se passa un violent coup d'eau froide sur le visage, mais les cernes et les yeux tombants etaient toujours là. Il soupira et tourna la tete pour ne plus se voir. Il savait ce que Drago aurait fait dans un moment pareil. Il aurait appliqué sur son beau visage une demi douzaine de cremes vivifiantes qu'il consommait en masse. Ou alors il serait parti à l'infirmerie pour dormir un peu. Quoi que. Drago ne se serait jamais laissé aller comme ca.

Theodore secoua la tete. Il devait vraiment arreter. Drago reviendrait. Il devait revenir. Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tete lui disait qu'il etait parti pour de bon. Il se refusa de l'ecouter et sortit de la salle de bain.

Huit heures. Il savait que Blaise commencait une heure plus tard, mais lui avait un cours de runes anciennes. Il etait deja en retard. Il attrapa son sac et posa son regard sur le corps de Blaise. Il n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement et seuls quelques cheveux bruns depassaient des couvertures. Theodore chercha son epaule et posa sa main dessus.

" Blaise ? J'y vais... Oublie pas de te lever et de manger... "

Seul un leger mouvement lui repondit. Theodore repugnait à laisser son ami seul, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une heure. Blaise serait separé de lui pendant une heure. Qui pouvait dire qu'il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré ? Theodore poussa un soupir avant de sortir du dortoir. La salle commune etait vide et trop silencieuse. Pansy ne l'avait même pas attendu. Etait-elle sortie de son lit au moins ? Bulle de silence.

* * *

Zacharias posa viollement son sac sur la table qu'il occupait avec Hannah. Il etait enervén et une peine immence le tenait au ventre. Il detestait cette sensation de faiblesse. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Des que le prof d'Histoire de la Magie prononca les premiers mots de son cours, il s'effondra sur sa table et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait stupide et faible. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mais pourquoi etait-il parti ? Il serra les poings et des larmes de rages coulerent sur ses yeux. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait vraiment prit la fuite. Il se detestait. Il ne comprenait pas cet etau qui lui broyaient le coeur. Il essuya ses larmes et baissa les yeux vers son parchemin. Il y avait un morceau plié en quatre sur sa table. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Padma Patil, qui partageait son cours. Intrigué, il ouvrit et decouvrit une ecriture fine et delicate.

_" Est ce que c'est vrai que tu sors avec Malefoy ? P.P. "_

Il poussa un soupir. Les filles etaient donc bien toutes les mêmes.

_" Non. Je ne sors pas avec lui. Et toi ? Z.S. "_

Il n'attendit pas longtemps. A coté, Hannah semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

_" Idiot. Mais tu l'aimes non ? P.P. "_

Comme un alcool sur une ecorchure, Zacharias sentit son coeur lui faire mal. Il se mordit la levre. Ca faisait mal de se dire ca. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois et croisa son regard impatient. Puis il fit oui de la tete.

* * *

Blaise repoussa les couvertures et tacha de sortir de son lit. Il faisait froid dans le dortoir. Il enfila mecaniquement une veste et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Huit heure trentes. Theo serait rassuré. Comme un automate, il enfila ses vetements et sortit du dortoir en un temps record. Dans les couloirs, il croisa plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait peut etre. Ou pas. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Pourquoi etait-il revenu deja ? Ah oui. Pour avoir quelques chose à faire, pour savoir où aller. Parce qu'il avait cédé aux supplications de sa mere qui lui disait de vivre un peu.

Vivre ? Blaise se souvient qu'il vivait autrefois. Et maintenant ? Maintenant... Maintenant quoi ? Vers quoi avancait-il ? Vers sa salle de sortilege, histoire et repas ? Tu parles d'une vie ! Quelle vie ? Plutot une survie. Blaise sentit qu'il pleurait. Il revoyait sans cesse son visage, sa voix, son rire... cette nuit où il lui avait enfin appartenu. Il se mordit la levre. Il tremblait. Il avait peur. Peur de ne plus le revoir.

Etait-il mort ?

* * *

_Voila. Fin de la premiere partie. Le premier qui me dit que c'est court se fait tuer dans une souffrance attroce. J'espere que c'est pas si nul que ca, et que j'ai pas fais trop de fautes. Merci de la lecture !_

_Extrait prochaine partie :_

_"Je vais le chercher." "Laisse tomber." "Pas question."  
__"Je te dis qu'il reviendra !" "Il nous as laissé tomber !" "Non ! Il n'a pas pû ! Pas à moi !"  
"Il faut qu'on parle." "Ecoute, c'est la quatrieme fois que tu dis ca." "Ta gueule ! T'es pas amoureux de lui toi !"  
"Je pense que les choses ont commencé à deraper serieusement."_

_BISOUS ! Bonnes reviews ! _


End file.
